


Flores

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Forced Orgasm, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Tom dormía en su cama sin preocupación alguna mientras la vida escapaba de su cuerpo con cada bocanada de aire.Vacío la mitad del contenido de la botella de un solo trago, paso meses investigando que era lo que le sucedía pero fue demasiado tarde cuando finalmente logro averiguarlo, hanahaki, morir de amor, ¿había una forma más patética de morir?





	Flores

Podía sentir el pegajoso líquido entre sus dedos, la desagradable mezcla de sangre, saliva y bilis escurría de su mano manchando el suelo de su laboratorio y sus únicos pensamientos en aquellos momentos en que se ahogaba por la falta de aire era que más tarde tendría que limpiar el piso y si era posible romperse alguna costilla en medio de un ataque de tos.

Soltó un sonoro jadeo cuando finalmente logro expulsar algunos de aquellos arrugados pétalos cubiertos de sus propios fluidos, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía incapaz de moverse mientras abría la boca dando grandes bocanadas en busca de aire en un intento de recuperar el aliento, seguramente debía lucir como un estúpido pez.

"Patético."

Si, sabía que lucía patético, su mente no necesitaba recordarle lo que ya sabía de antemano, en cuatro, sobre su propio vómito y jadeando como un perro por la falta de aire, debía lucir como cualquier protagonista de algún hentai genérico después de ser cogida.

Se levantó del suelo tambaleante y camino hasta donde guardaba algunos materiales de limpieza sintiendo que en cualquier momento tropezaría, su habitación podría ser un asco pero odiaba la idea de que su laboratorio lo fuera.

Se encamino al baño al final del pasillo cuando considero que su trabajo de limpieza fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para borrar todo rastro de su desastre.

Arrojo descuidadamente su ropa al cesto que permanecía en el baño sin preocuparse demasiado porque alguien pudiera preguntar algo respecto a la sangre o al vómito que cubría sus prendas, aquella semana era el turno de Matt de lavar la ropa y el pelirrojo era tan descuidado que no notaria incluso si había algo vivo entre las prendas, así había muerto el ultimo hámster que le permitieron tener, desde entonces le habían prohibido tener cualquier mascota viva en la casa.

El agua estaba helada pero eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y el frío entumecía su cuerpo pero le ayudaba a despejar sus pensamientos, cada bocanada de aire hacia que su garganta y pulmones ardieran mientras que el desagradable sabor a sangre y bilis aún permanecía en su boca haciéndole querer volver a vomitar.

 

***

 

Camino arrastrando los pies en dirección a la cocina, podía recordar que Tom guardaba un par de botellas de vodka en el refrigerador.

Se sentó en la sala con la botella en mano, la luz de la calle se filtraba a través de las persianas corridas de la sala, la casa se encontraba anormalmente silenciosa a esas horas, posiblemente solo él y Edd fueran los únicos despiertos en aquellos momentos, Matt nunca interrumpiría su sueño de belleza desvelándose innecesariamente y Tom probablemente continuaría inconsciente después de haber pasado la tarde bebiendo.

Tom dormía en su cama sin preocupación alguna mientras que él permanecía en la sala sumido en la oscuridad mirando al vacío y sintiendo como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo con cada nueva bocanada de aire.

El noruego dio un trago a la botella escupiendo el líquido a los pocos segundos dando paso a un nuevo ataque de tos, su garganta ardía y podía saborear el cobrizo sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Estaba muriendo, ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaba?, ¿meses, semanas o simplemente días?

Dio otro trago a la botella ignorando el escozor en su garganta, había aprendido a ignorar cualquier clase de molestia durante sus primeros años en el ejército (aun recordaba aquellos entrenamientos en los que la más mínima muestra de debilidad era cruelmente recompensada); había hecho cosas realmente horribles en aquel lugar buscando hacerse del control y lo perdería todo, todo su trabajo seria tirado a la basura, si continuaba de la misma forma ni siquiera llegaría a ver su robot terminado y todo porque, ¡por Tom! Por aquel inútil borracho que no podía pasar ni un solo día de su vida sobrio.

Por él, por ese idiota lo perdería todo.

Perderlo a todo por culpa de Tom.

La sola idea le causaba repulsión.

Vacío la mitad del contenido de la botella de un solo trago, paso meses investigando que era lo que le sucedía pero fue demasiado tarde cuando finalmente logro averiguarlo,  _hanahaki_ , morir de amor, ¿había una forma más patética de morir?

Por un momento se sintió tentado a arrojar la botella contra la pared pero al final prefirió dejarla a un lado, se recostó en el sillón mirando al techo aunque en la oscuridad no había mucho que ver.

Alguna vez le había preguntado a Tom que haría si tuviera que elegir entre amarlo o morir, no podía recordar porque le pregunto aquello, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaban hablando en primer lugar, lo que se si podía recordar era la respuesta que Tom le había dado, "prefiero morir".

Si Tom prefería la muerte bien por él, era un perdedor, un alcohólico sin remedio y sin nada que perder, ni motivos por los cuales vivir, pero él era diferente, él tenía motivos para vivir y para aferrarse con uñas y dientes a la vida, algún día tendría al mundo de rodillas y no habría nadie que no se doblegara ante él.

Había investigado como deshacerse de aquella cosa que crecía en su interior pero ninguna opción parecía viable (al menos no viable para él), conocía médicos que se sentirían gustosos de abrirlo como un animal para disección solo por el morbo de atender un caso como el suyo, ¿pero qué sentido tendría dominar el mundo si se volvía incapaz de disfrutar de su triunfo?; la segunda opción no era mejor que la anterior, era un hecho que nadie podía negar que Tom lo odiaba, comenzó a reír imaginando como sería declararse a Tom esperando que correspondiera sus sentimientos solo para ser rechazado y humillado, cerró los ojos imaginándose a sí mismo de rodillas ante Tom ahogándose mientras vomitaba pétalos y sangre a sus pies, mirando la sonrisa del británico mientras moría.

-No puedo esperar a que suceda.

El susurro en su oído le hizo levantarse del sofá y mirar a su alrededor buscando a Tom, podía jurar que había escuchado la voz Tom, escudriño la oscuridad solo para confirmar que se encontraba solo en la sala, llevó sus manos al rostro sintiendo como un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, se sentía cada vez más agitando y su pulso estaba acelerado.

Siempre creyó que se sentía preparado para morir pero en aquellos instantes se daba cuenta de que no estaba listo para hacerlo, estaba aterrado ante la idea de morir de un momento a otro, de ni siquiera ser capaz de pasar de aquella noche.

Si al menos se hubiera fijado en Edd no se encontraría tan jodido, Edd probablemente hubiese aceptado corresponder sus sentimientos solo por el compromiso de no verlo morir y cuando finalmente todo se calmara lo botaría y ellos actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edd era un buen prospecto como una posible pareja, era alguien a quien le gustara o no había terminado respetando y admirando, además, era uno de los pocos que podían patear su trasero y porque no mencionarlo, si lo presionaba lo suficiente seguramente podría matarlo sin el más mínimo remordimiento; incluso Matt era una buena opción, era atractivo, ingenuo y fácil de manipular pero Tom no tenía nada en especial, lo único llamativo en él era su falta del ojos y que era un buen sujeto de pruebas, perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo uso de conejillo de indias sin que se diera cuenta, siempre se encontraba demasiado ebrio como para ser consciente de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Todo era culpa de Tom.

Tallo el puente de su nariz, era listo, podía encontrar una solución, tenía que encontrar una solución o resignarse a morir y eso último no era una opción.

Una idea que atravesó su mente, ¿qué pasaría si eliminaba al objeto de sus deseos? Si el objeto desaparecía, si Tom desaparecía quizás sus sentimientos lo hicieran con él, las armas no eran una opción, Edd lo sabría, pero entonces... quizás podría usar una almohada, colocarla sobre su rostro y esperar que la privación de oxigeno hiciera el trabajo, lo único que tendría que hacer era hacer ver la muerte de Tom como una simple congestión alcohólica, no había forma de fallar era normal que un alcohólico muriera de aquella manera, se estremeció ante tal idea, esto era completamente diferente a matar a un simple soldado o a un desconocido, Tom no era su amigo pero tampoco era como sí... no podía, simplemente no podía... él no...

¿Qué pasaría si deshaciéndose del objeto de sus deseos terminaba condenándose a sí mismos?, ¿qué pasaría si la muerte de Tom marcaba su propia condena? De alguna manera aquel pensamiento lo tranquilizo, él no tendría que hacer aquello, pero entonces, entonces necesitaba pensar en algo más.

Nuevamente un ataque de tos comenzó a ahogarlo haciéndolo reclinarse mientras cubría su boca rogando no dejar rastros de sangre visible, poco a poco la tos ceso permitiéndole respirar nuevamente, jadeaba en busca de aire, feliz de ser capaz de respirar nuevamente, si encendía la luz seguramente podría ver las manchas carmines que ensuciaban su camisa y manos.

El nombre de Tom se repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras intentaba buscar una solución a su dilema, si no podía eliminar la fuente de sus deseos quizás debería eliminar sus deseos, era alguien sumamente frívolo que nunca se encontraba satisfecho, siempre ansioso de obtener más y más, siempre que obtenía algo dejaba de interesarle en pos de algo mucho más desafiante.

¡Eso!

¡Esa era la solución a su problema!

¿Qué es lo que le hacía desear a Tom? ¿Su personalidad? Vaya broma, un cadáver era más carismático que Tom, ¿su cuerpo?, posiblemente eso fuera, era lo único que valía la pena de él, no era que Tom tuviera el cuerpo más atractivo que hubiera visto, no era exactamente musculoso pero tampoco se encontraba fuera de forma, su fascinación con la pesca mantenía su cuerpo tonificado y su falta de ojos era llamativa, un foco de atención atrayente de cualquier forma que lo mirara, su voz tampoco era desagradable, tenía una buena voz para cantar, lo había escuchado desde fuera de su habitación, él deseaba el cuerpo de Tom y eso es lo que tomaría.

Dio un último trago a la botella, un placentero calor recorrió su garganta hasta calentar su estómago, necesitaba que su aliento oliera a alcohol, necesitaba cubrir todas las bases.

Se levantó del sofá y se encamino a la segunda planta con paso lento pero determinado solo para detenerse a mitad de la escalera. ¿Realmente lo haría?, la duda le detuvo momentáneamente, ¡por supuesto que lo haría!, lo había hecho antes, mientras aún era un simple soldado en ascenso dentro del ejército, cuando decidió demostrarles a todos que él se encontraba en aquel lugar para ser el victimario y no la victima; en aquella ocasión sus acciones fueron una demostración de fuerza y dominio, en esta era una cuestión de supervivencia.

Podía ver la tenue luz que se filtraba debajo de la puerta de Edd, tendría que ser silencioso y evitar que Tom gritara, incluso si Edd usaba sus audífonos cuando trabajaba en las noches un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte podía alertarlo y lo último que deseaba era ser encontrado en el acto por el que consideraba su amigo más cercano, por eso había decidido casi vaciar la botella con aquel último trago, quizás el aliento a alcohol no fuera la excusa más fuerte pero sería suficiente para Edd.

La puerta de la habitación de Tom se encontraba sin broche como siempre que se embriagaba, aquello le había ahorrado un viaje a su habitación por las ganzúas que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio. Su mano se mantenía sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, un pequeño empujón y la puerta se abrirá, era tan sencillo como eso, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?, ¿realmente estaba dudando?

Gruño enfadado y frustrado consigo mismo, no podía permitirse tal lujo, aquella quizás fuera su última oportunidad, además Tom se merecía todo lo que le pasara.

 

***

 

El brusco tirón en su cabello fue suficiente para hacerle despertar y darse cuenta del peso extra sobre espalda que le impedía moverse.

-¿Qué...? –su rostro fue empujado contra la almohada evitando que pudiera terminar la frase, trato de moverse en un intento de quitarse a la persona que se encontraba sobre su espalda, si era una maldita broma no era graciosa.

La almohada contra la que era empujado su rostro apenas permitía que llegara aire a sus pulmones que comenzaban a arder exigiendo oxígeno, lucho más desesperadamente intentando tirar a la persona que se mantenía firmemente montada sobre él, pataleo y trato usar sus manos para intentar levantarse pero nada parecía funcionar, definitivamente no era una maldita broma, quien fuera que estaba sobre él realmente intentaba matarlo, se sentía mareado y desorientado, mientras que su cabeza dolía como la peor de las resacas, sus miembros se sentían cada vez más pesados y difíciles de mover.

Finalmente la mano que mantenía su cabeza contra la almohada se retiró permitiéndole dar una desesperada y necesitada bocanada de aire, la efímera sensación de alivio desapareció cuando su brazo derecho fuera torcido contra su espalda.

Trato de gritar pero su intento de pedir por ayuda fue interrumpido por un tirón en su cabello y un nuevo empujón contra la almohada, forcejeo pero con su brazo inmovilizado su intento de lucha fue más infructífero y doloroso que el anterior; pataleo desesperadamente a medida que se ahogaba, finalmente se le permitió respirar nuevamente justo en el momento en que la conciencia comenzaba a abandonarle.

Sus pulmones ardieron cuando el aire inundo sus pulmones pero se encontraba tan desesperado por el preciado elemento que poco le importaba, no perdió tiempo e intento clamar por auxilio de quien fuera, no le importaba quien acudiera a su ayuda pero fue castigado antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo.

Se retorció aún más desesperado y asustado, la torcedura de su brazo era en extremo dolorosa pero la falta de oxígeno era aún más desesperante.

Le tomo cinco castigos más entender que cualquier ruido que emitiera por más mínimo que fuera seria duramente castigado.

Cuando finalmente entendió aquello su cuerpo quedó tendido lánguido contra la cama, se encontraba a poco de perder el conocimiento, no podía mover su brazo derecho y estaba agotado, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado como para emprender un nuevo intento de lucha.

-Es demasiado pronto para descansar Tom –escucho la voz del noruego susurrar en su oído, podía oler el alcohol en su aliento y aquello le envió un escalofrió.

¡¿Tord?! ¡Era Tord!

Un sentimiento de ira le invadió e intento moverse pero nuevamente su rostro fue hundido contra la almohada impidiéndole protestar, detuvo su débil forcejeo cuando sintió la lengua a de Tord recorrer su cuello, mientras dejaba pequeños besos que se sentían como una burla, grito contra la almohada cuando los dientes de Tord se hundieron en su hombro, la mordía ejercía cada vez más presión, sintió como su piel se rompía y comenzaba a sangrar, la risa de Tord maliciosa y triunfante resonó en sus oídos.

La privación de aire hizo su trabajo y abandono todos sus intentos de lucha, estaba agotado, mareado y herido, su mente aturdida buscaba una explicación al asalto de Tord, se estremeció sintiendo una mano recorrer su espalda por debajo de su playera, las uñas de Tord se hundieron en su piel dejando arañazos en su espalda.

Un poco de misericordia llego con la posibilidad de tomar un respiro.

Temblaba no solo de impotencia sino de miedo y confusión, Tord había sido listo, lo había agotado para que no pudiera defenderse, había imposibilitado su brazo dominante para evitar que lo usara, ¿por qué estaba sucediendo aquello?, ¿era culpa del alcohol?, ¿qué diablos intentaba lograr Tord?, ¿por qué?

Apretó su mandíbula impotente ante la situación, si intentaba gritar seria asfixiado y dudaba que pudiera mantenerse consiente si eso sucedía.

-¿Por qué? –la voz quebrada de Tom fue un susurro apenas audible para Tord que sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo.

-Porque todo esto es tú culpa Tom.

Los dientes Tord se hundieron nuevamente en la carne del británico que ahogo un grito mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en las cuencas de sus ojos, se sentía incapaz de dejar de temblar mientras las manos de Tord exploraban su cuerpo, podía sentir como recorrían sus muslos y se movían por su pecho, parecía deseoso de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, incluso aturdido no tenía que pensar mucho para saber cuál era el propósito final de Tord.

Podía escucharse a sí mismo rogar para que Tord se detuviera, intentaba persuadirlo para que parara, para que todo quedara como una mala broma entre ellos, se sentía incapaz de reconocer su propia voz.

Su playera había sido usada para atar sus manos tras su espalda y su rosto se encontraba presionado contra la almohada, Tord estaba entre sus piernas obligándolo a mantenerlas separadas.

Estaba aterrado ante la idea cada vez más real de lo que se encontraba sucediendo, luchar era tan inútil como pedir ayuda, si luchaba Tord le castigarlo con arañazos y mordidas que no se detendrían hasta que sangrara, si elevaba la voz seria asfixiado nuevamente, no tenía más opción que permanecer callado mordiendo sus labios y llorando de impotencia incapaz de hacer algo.

Sentía la erección de Tord restregarse contra su trasero, su ropa interior era lo único que impedía que sucediera lo inevitable.

Cerró los ojos sin poder evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras su última prenda era retirada.

-Lámelos o prefieres que lo haga en seco –la amenaza fue más que suficiente para hacerle abrir la boca sintiendo al menos tres dedos de Tord introducirse en ella.

La falsa felación le hacía babear y sentir arcadas cada vez que los dedos de Tord llegaban más profundo.

Lloriqueo aterrado cuando los dedos se retiraron de su boca y dos de ellos fueron inmediatamente introducidos en su ano forzando sus músculos, su grito fue silenciado por la mano que cubrió su boca y se mantuvo acallándolo mientras los dedos de Tord se movían entrando y saliendo de su interior, forzando los músculos de su entrada hasta que finalmente un tercer dedo siguió a sus compañeros.

No se atrevió a gritar cuando Tord le obligo a levantar sus caderas y coloco la punta de su glande contra su entrada presionado ligera y amenazantemente, no tenía que pensar mucho para averiguar la amenaza latente tras aquella acción, una simple advertencia de lo que sucedería si gritaba.

Su temblor se volvió más violento a medida que sentía aquella extensión de carne introducirse con lentitud en su interior forzando sus músculos entornos al pene de Tord, el dolor le mantenía paralizado, cerró los ojos deseando que Tord entrara completamente si aquello disminuía un poco el dolor.

Un beso y una felicitación fue su recompensa por su mutismo.

Soltó un grito contra la almohada tras la primera estocada rápida y profunda, sintió una oleada de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras su piel se erizaba y las manos de Tord se aferraban a su cadera marcando el ritmo al que deseaba que se moviera.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas mientras las penetraciones continuaban; un gemido lamentable escapo de su boca con la primera onda de placer que le sobrevino tras el primer golpe contra su próstata.

Dos, nueve o más, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces Tord alcanzo aquel punto.

-¿Sigues fingiendo que no lo disfrutas? –Tord susurro divertido y burlesco contra su oído, mientras sostenía su pene, acariciando la punta con su pulgar, el líquido preseminal escapaba de su miembro manchando las sabanas de su cama, sabía que estaba cerca–. Apenas si te he tocado y estas completamente hecho una mierda Tom.

El aludido cerró los ojos, no lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por sentir placer de aquel acto, él no quería tener un orgasmo como aquel.

Tord ni siquiera lo estaba tocándolo cuando comenzó a sentir como sus piernas temblaban ante un placer que no pidió, como las paredes de su recto se ajustaban alrededor del pene de Tord que continuo golpeando aquel punto sin disminuir el ritmo, incluso después que su orgasmos llegó aturdiendo sus sentidos y haciendo que se corriera sobre las sabanas de su cama quedando al borde de desfallecer e incapaz de continuar sosteniéndose a sí mismo.

Algunas penetraciones más y finalmente Tord se corrió dentro de él, haciendo que sintiera su parte baja arder con el semen caliente en su interior, escuchaba el ronroneo de placer de placer de Tord contra su oído, sus labios recorrían su cuello dejando tras de sí  pequeños besos, sintió los dientes de Tord en su cuello en un lugar imposible de ocultar bajo su ropa, rogo por lo baja para que no lo hiciera y por una vez en toda la noche Tord pareció escucharlo parcialmente dejando aquella última marca en una zona donde aún podía ocultarla.

El obsceno sonido al abandonar el interior de Tom sonaba como una invitación llamado a una segunda ronda y sin embargo ya había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar, contemplo como el semen escurría del agujero abierto de Tom y caía sobre la sabana, sería un pensamiento tonto pero no cambiaría esa imagen ni por todo el hentai del mundo.

Un tirón y los brazos de Tom fueron liberados de su amarre, dejando que se acurrucar abrazándose a sí mismo temblando y lloriqueando en silencio.

Abrió los ojos con horror sintiendo el comienzo de un nuevo ataque de tos.

Se levantó de la cama y camino tambaleante hacia la puerta sosteniéndose en el marco mientras cubría su boca, sentía la suave y húmeda textura de los pétalos que se acumulaban en la palma de su mano, no había funcionado.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo sin mirar atrás, necesitaba salir de ahí.

 

***

 

La ducha no ayudo mucho a sentirse menos sucio, se había tallado hasta dejar su piel enrojecida, tratando de sentirse limpio pero nada parecía funcionar.

Tuvo que salir a tirar las sabanas de su cama y su ropa al contenedor de basura que permanecía al final de la calle, se sentía enfermo de solo pensar en volver a dormir sobre ellas o volver a usar aquella ropa, quería borrar todo rastro de lo que había sucedido.

Ahora que todo se había calmado se encontraba temblando fuera del cuarto de baño usando la única ropa para dormir que le cubría casi por completo, se encontraba paralizado, incapaz de dar un paso y caminar hacia su habitación mientras escuchaba los ruidos provenientes de la habitación del Tord provoca que diera un paso atrás.

Tenía miedo, se encontraba aterrado ante la idea de volver a su habitación pero permanecer en aquel pasillo oscuro era igual de escalofriante, ¿qué pasaría si Tord lo veía en aquel lugar?, ¿pensaría que se encontraba deseoso de más y esperaba una segunda ronda?

Se abrazó a sí mismo temblando en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente noto el tenue brillo que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de Edd.

Camino tambaleante en aquella dirección, Edd era el único a quien Tord realmente respetaba en aquella casa y el único que podía ponerlo en su lugar, si se mantenía cerca de Edd, Tord no se atrevería a volver a tocarlo.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Edd concentrado en la pantalla con los audífonos puestos y completamente ignorante del mundo a su alrededor.

Fue su mano temblorosa lo que obligó a Edd a despegar la vista de pantalla y quitarse los audífonos dedicándole una mirada curiosa y confundida.

-¿Tom? –Edd pasó de la confusión a la preocupación notando el evidente temblor de Tom– ¿Estas bien?

El aludido negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo.

-Tuve una pesadilla –declaro en un tenue susurro.

Edd observo a Tom con ayuda del tenue brillo de la computadora, notando su cabello húmedo y la forma protectora con la que se abrazaba a sí mismo, sabía que Tom tenía terrores nocturnos pero hacía tiempo que no sufría un episodio, quizás porque la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba bajo el influjo del alcohol.

-¿Quieres quedarte? –ofreció recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Tom, suspiro y miro el reloj de la computadora, eran casi las cuatro de las mañana, podría dejar el trabajo para después.

Se estiro y sonrió a Tom, estaba cansado.

Se acomodaron en la cama sin decir mucho, quizás fuera porque Edd se encontraba agotado pero Tom agradecía que no hiciera preguntas, temblaba aun entre las sabanas sin poder detenerse y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, la voz cansina de Edd le tranquilizo.

-Tom deja de temblar, no hay monstruos bajo la cama.

Edd tenía razón, no había monstruos bajo la cama, el monstruo se encontraba a un par de puertas de distancia, acechante y real.

Se giró para quedar frente a Edd y se acurruco más cerca de él, sintiendo su respiración cálida contra su piel, Edd era cálido y aquella calidez calentaba su cuerpo helado y tembloroso.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el agotamiento.


End file.
